ns2caosfandomcom-20200214-history
Line of Sight
Line of Sight or LoS, is the area in which a player can detect enemy units. Line of sight is extended in two ways; natural LoS around units and by aerial reconnaissance. Enemy units that are within a player's line of sight are not only visible to the player but some information on their unit cards may be visible as well - such as how many attachments the formation has or morale and cohesion estimates. Though these estimates can be and often are inaccurate. Line of Sight Overlay The Line of Sight Overlay allows you to see your current LoS at any time. It can be activated by pressing its button in the top left side of the screen. Natural LoS Natural LoS around units is the radius around themselves that will 'always '''be within their line of sight. All units have an LoS of at least 1 hex. But some specialized units have a line of sight of up to 2 hexes. Units with extended LoS * Armor - 2 hexes * Armored Cars - 2 hexes * Mechanized Reconnaissance - 2 hexes * Reconnaissance - 2 hexes * Paratroopers - 2 hexes * Commandos - 2 hexes Morale and LoS Units with Conscript or Untrained morale never benefit from extra line of sight. For instance, conscript paratroopers would never benefit from a 2 hex line of sight. Cohesion and LoS Units with 50% or lower cohesion also do not benefit from extra line of sight. For instance, a recon unit of any morale level - even elite - would not benefit from its 2 hex LoS bonus if it was at 49% cohesion. Natural LoS and Terrain Certain types of terrain such as dense forest, forest and mountains may inhibit natural line of sight. Thus a unit that usually has a LoS of 2 may only have an LoS of 1 if it is entirely surrounded by forest. Similarly a unit with a line of sight of 2, positioned on the edge of a forest would be unable to extend its LoS more than one hex into the forest. A unit's LoS will never be less than one. Aerial Reconnaissance ''Main Article: Air Missions Aerial Reconnaissance is the primary way in CAOS to extend your line of sight far beyond your lines. Air Recon always extends a light of sight 2 hexes in every direction around the targeted hex and always takes place in the last impulse of a turn - impulse 9. Aerial Reconnaissance ignores all line of sight restrictions. Mountains, forests and other terrain features that inhibit natural LoS have no effect at all upon aerial reconnaissance. Replay Mode and LoS The line of sight that a player sees in their turn is the line of sight as of the beginning of the turn. To see line of sight impulse by impulse during the last turn's resolution it is often wise to watch the turn replay and see where enemy units moved within your LoS during the last turn.